Virtually any lubricant supplied to a moving part reduces friction and thus increases efficiency and longevity. However, the need for labor intensive frequent reapplication of such lubricants makes it highly desirable to find a method and apparatus for applying such lubricants in a constant manner, without requiring frequent maintenance. Furthermore, many electromagnetic machines, such as DC motors, generators and the like are used in configurations where it is virtually impossible to periodically add some form of lubricant to the moving parts without having to disassemble the entire machine, thus rendering it cost ineffective to attempt to keep the machine operating at its optimum efficiency. There is therefore an ongoing need for an innovative means for accomplishing the aforementioned improvement in electromagnetic machine operating efficiency, without incurring the disadvantages of the prior art.
With the depletion of fossil fuels, the imminent need for alternative power resources has focused much research and development emphasis on the use of electric and solar electric alternatives. One example of this emphasis is the current interest in replacing the internal combustion engine in automobiles with battery operated electric motors. Although the emphasis of research and development has been placed on the storage of electricity by developing lighter, more efficient batteries or more efficient solar collectors, another important aspect of the use of electric and solar electric alternatives to fossil fuel devices is increasing the efficiency of electric motors in a cost effective manner.
The present invention relates generally to increasing the efficiency characteristics of electromagnetic machines, including direct current motors, generators and other related components and systems which use frictionally engaged rotating parts such as bearings, brushes and commutators. The inventor herein has found that a significant increase in electromagnetic machine efficiency can be achieved by providing a continuous bathing of the components thereof with liquid halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons, while the machine such as a DC motor or generator is in operation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for introducing a continuous bath of liquid halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons to the components of such machines, including electric motors and the like to reduce operating temperature, sparking, friction and resistance and to clean surfaces of carbon, ash and metal particulates for increasing the efficiency and longevity of the components of electromagnetic machines while they are in operation.